


Rain

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, Modern Era, Path 1, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get caught in the rain. Another cute and fluffy drabble for Merlin Memory Month!Day 3: Rain





	Rain

Rain

A drop of water landed on Merlin’s nose, forcing his face to scrunch up as he looked towards the sky.

_Splat. Splat—_

Merlin made an inarticulate sound of frustration and disgust as the heavens opened up and the light splatters of rain became a full-on deluge. He grabbed Arthur’s hand and ran for cover under one of the shop awnings that lined the street the had been walking down.

The street was in a small town that bordered the lake of Avalon, it was charming and quaint, lined on each side with local mom and pop shops, still run by families Merlin had known for centuries… and a few newcomers that the town had embraced with open arms.

Although, the term _newcomer_ was a bit relative Merlin thought wryly to himself as he saw James and his wife Lily dart into the corner store down the street. James and his family still felt new to Merlin, even though his Grandfather had moved to town as a child during the great war.

“Seriously, Merlin?” Arthur’s haughty voice drawled. “ _You_ are scared of a little rain?”

“I’m not scared,” Merlin grumbled defensively. “I just don’t like getting wet.”

“Well, then just… you know—”

Arthur twirled his hands pointedly at the sky before gesturing to his eyes.

“You want me to magic the rain away?” Merlin laughed.

“Why not?” Arthur asked, looking furtively around them. Probably to determine if anyone was close enough to overhear their conversation.

“I’d rather not get into the science of weather patterns at the moment,” Merlin said with a smile. “Suffice it to say, it’s not a good idea to mess with the weather. Learned that the hard way when I caused a mini-Ice Age.”

“A mini-what?”

“Ice-Age,” Merlin explained. “At least that’s what scientists refer to it as these days.”

“Right…” Arthur drawled. “Well, come on then, a little rain isn’t going to kill us.”

“But I _hate_ being wet,” Merlin complained.

Merlin’s heartrate sped up as he caught the devilish gleam in Arthur’s eye. It was 50/50 these days whether that gleam meant something good for Merlin—or not.

Arthur leaned forward, pinning Arthur to the wall, before leaning down to kiss him. This was definitely on the good end of the spectrum he thought fleetingly. The moment Arthur’s lips touched his Merlin melted, every thought or concern fled as his whole world became—

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed out, chasing after his lips as Arthur pulled away.

A mischievous grin spread across Arthur’s face as he grabbed Merlin’s hand and dragged him into the street laughing.

_Oh, crap—_

“Come on Merlin, It’s just water!”

Merlin protested as he followed Arthur into the street, fighting a smile as he saw Arthur splash in a small, yet growing puddle. Within minutes, Merlin had lost the battle, laughing along as they danced through the street in the rain.

Arthur’s pure, childlike joy was infectious.

“Could never do this in Camelot,” Merlin teased, swinging their clasped hands between them.

“No,” Arthur agreed. “We can do a lot of things now that we could never do before.”

To emphasize his point he pulled Merlin close, kissing his neck lightly and trailing kisses up his jaw before finally plundering his mouth in a sweet but thorough kiss.

“Indeed,” Merlin murmured as their lips parted.

“Let’s go home Merlin,” Arthur smiled, tightening his grip around Merlin’s waist suggestively.

“Yes, let’s—” Merlin agreed, pulling away and sprinting for home, laughing when he heard Arthur give chase with a disgruntled, “ _Merlin!”_

His heart felt like it would burst with the love he felt for this man—his King— as they raced down the street, laughing and playing in the rain, making their way back home… and towards their destiny.


End file.
